


Dinner at Mary Winchester's

by dangerrx



Series: Dinner at Mary Winchester's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick Pics, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerrx/pseuds/dangerrx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every week for more than a year, Mary Winchester has offered Castiel dinner at her house. Castiel refuses every offer, fearing Mary will no longer like him when she discovers his poor social skills. There is one man who seems to like Castiel despite this, but Castiel doesn't know his name and their conversations are limited to sexts. After a slightly-threatening encounter with Dean, Castiel finally accepts Mary's invitation to her New Year's Eve party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at Mary Winchester's

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this au prompt found on tumblr:  
> my boss is always telling me how perfect her son would be for me and she promises he’s coming to the next holiday party and don’t worry he’s heard all about me too and ALSO there’s this dude i slept with once a couple of months ago and sometimes he still sends me dick pics when i ask him to at 3 in the morning cause seriously dude’s got a good dick AU
> 
> Unbeta'd.

"You should come over for dinner some time, Castiel," Mary Winchester says. 

Every week for more than a year, Mary Winchester has offered Castiel dinner at her house. Castiel walked in her Inn for a reprieve from the sweltering heat that bounced off the cement one summer. Castiel had a habit of buying whatever fast food was having a special during his lunch break, but on that particular day, Campbell's Bed and Breakfast stood out, a sign in the window saying "Air Condition!" like a fifties diner. The ad worked, Castiel praised Mary that afternoon, sitting in the little restaurant located in the back of her establishment. Since then, Mary saves a slice of her son's pie of the day just for Castiel.

Mary has been nothing but kind to Castiel, and so, Castiel has always looked to her as the mother figure he yearned for as a child. And as a mother figure, Castiel's respect for her sometimes veers off into a subcategory of fear. Castiel has never, ever stepped foot in Mary Winchester’s house. He's aware of how terribly awkward he is, how people find him to be standoffish. He would hate to sit at Mary's dinner table only to have to be asked to leave and never return to Campbell's, all because of his irreconcilable behavior.

"Perhaps," Castiel says, as he's always said, and accepts a slice of pie with ice cream on top at no extra charge.

 

\---

 

No one had to tell Castiel he's weird, he's very much aware of it. No longer is he proud to be an outcast as he had been in middle school and high school when being alone meant focusing on school and graduating at the top of his class, getting offers for scholarships from universities he'd never heard of. Now that he has a job, is established in his office, and a modest condominium, he finds himself wishing for a suave demeanor to better find companionship. 

There was one gentleman...

But that seems like so long ago, and Castiel hasn't seen him since then, at a party one of his coworkers hosted. He had expected a sophisticated gathering, like one he's seen in period movies where mixed drinks were handed out and men wore suits and the women fluffy dresses. Instead, it was a party of a different variety, with the crowd ranging in their late-twenties to mid-thirties, none of them looking as though they had children. It was rowdy, more like the teen/college parties Castiel had seen on the movies his TV tuned into during his late-night college study sessions. 

Jo accepted Castiel's housewarming gift of a bouquet of snapdragons, though his bottle of wine was confiscated at the door. The group of friends around her appeared tipsy, though Jo stood straight as though no alcohol could penetrate her blood. She took Castiel's coats, handed him a bottle of light beer, and encouraged him to mingle.

A few of the faces around the party were recognizable from work, but Castiel couldn't muster up any courage to engage with anyone. His small talk was passable in the little time it took to settle into a meeting or during a lunch break, but he felt nothing of his life was interesting enough to have a full conversation with someone halfway to complete intoxication. He had to go into work on Monday and pretend he hadn't caught a glimpse of Ruby-from-Graphics' bra through her blouse.

He traipsed through the party, hoping to catch a bit of conversation that he might have been able to interject himself into. He was on his seventh circle around Jo's living room when a hand caught him by the bicep and pulled him. He stumbled into the wall and the person who grabbed him, spilling some flat beer on the floor. 

"Dude, you're making some people dizzy, you mind sitting down?" 

He looked up to see who got him, a much-taller man with a dimpled smile, but Castiel turned to the other man who spoke, a man who stared at Castiel, exasperated. Castiel recognized the second man from Campbell's as Mary Winchester's son, Dean, though Castiel had only ever seen his profile. 

"You look bored," the first man said.

Castiel nodded hesitantly. He appreciated Jo's invitation and her hospitality, but he realized, yes, he was lacking entertainment. 

The man smiled, nodded. He drank from his own bottle of light beer and passed it to Dean, who took it and gave him a salute.

"Come on," the man said, taking Castiel's wrist and leading him through the crowd.

Castiel stayed close to the man. He half expected the man to lead him to the door and tell Castiel never to attend Jo's parties in the future. Instead, the man took Castiel to a room where he knocked on the door in a quick succession of taps Castiel couldn't follow. A man with a mullet opened the door and peered at Castiel suspiciously.

"He works with Jo," the man holding Castiel's wrist said.

The door opened fully to reveal a room of computers, TVs, and video game equipment. In a corner was a pinball machine and arcade game of Ms. Pac-Man.

"This is Ash, and that over there is Garth."

The man with a mullet nodded and another man playing Zelda waved distractedly.

"This is Mr. Milton," the man said.

"Castiel," Castiel corrected, earning himself a wide smile from the man.

Castiel spent the rest of the party with the man, Ash, and Garth, learning they were all friends of Jo. Garth spoke the most, teaching Castiel the history of the games in the room while Ash told Castiel about the technology’s components and how they worked. Castiel had trouble keeping up with what he was told by Ash, but he found the information intriguing all the same. 

Garth eventually left, followed by Ash who said he needed his beauty sleep.

"Are you sleepy?" the man asked Castiel when it was just the two of them. 

"Not particularly," Castiel admitted.

The man seemed to forfeit his game of Ms. Pac-Man, allowing the little yellow avatar to crash into a wall. Castiel meant to ask the man why he quit the game, but the man had his mouth pressed to Castiel's and his tongue flicked at Castiel's lips. Castiel didn't have time to be embarrassed before he let himself be kissed by the relative stranger.

Castiel ignored the voice in his head reminding him that the man was one of his coworker’s friends. He focused on the voice which told him the man was attractive and interested in Castiel despite Castiel's social-shortcomings.

Castiel steadied himself, and pulled back from the man for a moment to ask, "How did you know my name?"

The man laughed brightly. He shrugged, "I've seen you around."

Castiel accepted that answer, taking the man from the back of his neck and pulling him down for more kisses.

Eventually, when Castiel was panting and tired of making out in the middle of one of his coworker's rooms, the man tugged Castiel along once more. He gently pushed Castiel up against the pinball machine and muttered, "Wait here," against Castiel's lips.

Castiel watched as one of the nondescript cabinets against the wall was pulled down to reveal a Murphy bed. Castiel had a moment to wonder how often the man spent time at Jo's house before he was lifted up and laid across the bed. 

Castiel knew neither of them had enough alcohol in their systems to excuse their actions, but the knowledge didn't stop Castiel from appreciating the man's ridiculously attractive penis. Castiel was only sorry the man didn't have a condom because Castiel was a request away from either sucking the man's dick or getting it in him. He was content to lie underneath the man, petting the man's hair and sneaking peeks at the man's dick where he had his hand wrapped around it. Castiel wished he could commission a painting of such a majestic example of God’s work, but he assumed that might be creepy. He contented himself with committing the man’s penis to memory. 

After they came, the man asked Castiel, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

He kissed Castiel behind the ear. Castiel hummed his assent. They lied in bed, the man with his head on Castiel's chest, his nose burrowed in Castiel's neck. Castiel watched the blinking lights from the pinball machine dance across the man's hair. 

Eventually, there was a knock at the door, Castiel barely recognizing the voice on the other side belonging to Dean.

"Jo's starting to ask where you've gone!" Dean said, knocking once more.

As the two dressed, the man continued stealing kisses, which Castiel was more than happy to pause and relinquish. Castiel allowed the man to type his number in Castiel's phone. He grumbled about not understanding how to use it, but Castiel hardly paid attention, too busy pushing the man's shirt down his neck and sucking at the man's clavicle. 

"Come on," Dean urged.

"Call me whenever," the man said, handing the phone back and kissing Castiel one last time.

Castiel waited a few minutes after Dean and the man left before exiting Jo's game room. Jo stood outside, an eyebrow raised, arms crossed.

"I had a lovely evening, thank you," Castiel said.

At work that Monday, Jo appeared to be the only one to know about Castiel's disappearance during the party. He wasn't particularly proud of his actions, but when the talk in the office was about the adventures of Ruby-from-Graphics and Ruby-from-Research, Castiel was grateful his reputation allowed him some solitude.

But that was months ago and Castiel wishes he wasn't so seemingly-off-putting. He continues getting invitations from Jo, but he's declined them. He frets the man will regret whatever he saw that night in Castiel.

Occasionally, however, at three in the morning, when work becomes too stressful for Castiel and he needs to wind down, at his request, Castiel will receive a beautiful dick pic from the number in his phone labelled "Sa6." 

 

\--- 

 

The inside of the Inn's restaurant is decorated with garland of pine leaves and flashy baubles of blues and browns. Outside, no longer is there a sign that reads "Air Condition!" Instead, in window paint, there are deer and bubble letters spelling out "Happy Holidays from Campbell's!" The restaurant smells of evergreen and cinnamon.

Castiel is disappointed when he is told by Missouri that Mary is at home, preparing a Christmas dinner.

"But don't worry, darling, I'll get Dean to bring you a slice of apple pie before you leave," Missouri says with a wink.

Castiel finishes his lunch and waits patiently for his pie, sitting by a window, underneath a deer and a rabbit with a scarf. A plate is dropped in front of him, the slice smaller than usual and without ice cream. The seat in front of him is pulled back and Dean sits.

"Listen here, buddy," Dean says, voice taut. "For whatever reason, my mom likes you. She's a saint in that way, frankly, ‘cause for all the care she gives you, you still turn down her invitations for dinner. Now, I didn't mind before--honestly, I didn't really care--but right now this Inn is chockfull of tourists and not only is my mom running around, trying to keep this place in order, she's planning a Christmas dinner for the people she cares about. She knew she wouldn't be able to see you during lunch today, so she asked that I formally invite you, but I don't really want to, because, as far as I can tell, you're a dick."

Castiel is flabbergasted. It's the most Dean has ever spoken to him.

"I _love_ Mary Winchester," Castiel insists, which appears to be the wrong thing to say, seeing as Dean splutters.

Before Dean jumps to conclusions, Castiel says, "Mary has been nothing but considerate, and I want nothing more than to be able to attend her dinners, but I'm not very good with people."

Dean snorts, "You got that right."

Castiel picks up a fork and pokes at his slice of pie.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks.

"There appears to be filling missing," Castiel mutters.

Dean groans dramatically, "Look, are you going to come over for dinner or not?"

"I'm afraid I can't," Castiel says.

Before Dean can lean across the table and strangle Castiel with his own tie, Castiel says, "I already have plans on Christmas. But I can go some other time."

"Good, 'cause she's also hosting a small New Year's Eve get-together," Dean says.

Dean stands up from the table. He takes Castiel's fork from his hand and cuts off a generous bite of the pie.

Still chewing, Dean says, "You better be there." 

Castiel is aware, distantly, that he should feel threatened, but the fleck of pie that flies out of Dean's mouth is enough to distract Castiel. Castiel eats the rest of the pie, but he mourns that split-second he lost his appetite. After all, Dean does make fantastic pastry.

 

\---

 

The night before Mary Winchester's New Year's Eve party, Castiel is a nervous wreck. He tosses and turns in bed. Christmas had been uneventful, mass with his brother's family in the morning followed by the more-secular celebration at his sister's house where her children opened presents from Santa Claus and the adults played Yankee Swap. Castiel went home with a knock-off Hello Kitty alarm clock he's since placed on his nightstand.

The neon lights shine, the bright red glowing "88:88." Castiel frowns, knocks at the clock, and the time changes to "3:03." Before he knows it, Castiel is reaching for his cell phone and opening up a blank message.

« _I cannot sleep. Sorry if I woke you._ »

Sa6 replies two minutes later.

« _Haha its ok_ »  
« _Whats wrong_ »

Castiel sighs. Sa6 is more than he deserves. And Castiel doesn't know his real name. He spent hours trying to figure out the subtext to "Sa6," but when he received a naked body-shot of Sa6, Castiel decided names aren't important.

« _What are you doing for New Year's?_ » Castiel asks.

« _Party with the folks and my brother. u?_ »

« _I’m attending a party as well. With friends. I'm nervous_.»

« _But ur good at parties!_ » Sa6 replies rather optimistically, in Castiel's opinion.

« _There r things u do at parties that i think are really good_ »Sa6 continues.

Castiel settles in bed. He reads the proceeding texts from Sa6, not realizing until after he's come down that his sheets have been kicked aside and he's no longer wearing pajamas.

« _Feeling better?»_  Sa6 sends.

« _Yes, much better. Thank you.»_

« _np»_

A while later, Castiel wakes up, his phone buzzing against his chest. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep, and when he checks, he sees a message from Sa6.

« _didn't send this to u sooner sorry. Merry Xmas Cas»_

Attached is Sa6 wearing a Santa hat, standing in front of a Christmas tree, his perfect dick on display with a bow at the head. Castiel saves the picture and locks his phone. According to his alarm clock, he still has E hours before Mary Winchester's party.

 

\--

 

Before New Year's Eve, Castiel had the foresight to ask Dean what to wear to Mary's party.

Dean glanced at him before returning to another customer and said, "Yeah that's fine, whatever."

Castiel arrives at the address Dean had given him. The driveway is full and half the street is lined with cars. Mary Winchester's house is decorated with twinkling lights, a rainbow of color along the borders of the two stories. Along the fence are red, glittering bows. Castiel carries a pot of poinsettia flowers in one arm and a wrapped gift for Mary Winchester, a bracelet with a heart charm, underneath the other.

He walks unsteadily on the sidewalk up to the porch, ground slick from the rain earlier in the evening. Castiel hears fireworks in the distance, people starting the New Year's celebration early, but as he nears Mary Winchester's door, he makes out the sound of conversation inside. A modest wreath hangs on Mary Winchester's door, a single red bow at the top, a splattering of pine cones along the edges.

Castiel juggles the plant and the present as he attempts to ring the doorbell. He has a few seconds to second guess the poinsettia before the door opens.

"Cas?"

"Sa...Sa..."

Castiel developed a habit of referring to the man from Jo's party as "Sax," but he hesitates saying it out loud.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel settles for.

Sa6 smiles shyly. Castiel can't help but notice it's the same smile Sa6 wore in the picture he sent Castiel early that morning. Castiel blushes.

Sa6 says, "When you told me you were going to a party, I hadn't realized you were talking about my mom's party. Though I guess I should have known. Mom has been trying to get you to come to dinner for almost a year."

"Mom...?"

Dean comes up behind Sa6 and wraps his arm around Sa6's shoulders.

"Hey, Sammy, is it that stupid neighbor kid with the dog again?" Dean asks.

And, oh, Castiel thinks. Sa _m_.

"It's Cas," Sam says.

"You made it!" Dean says, acknowledging Castiel.

He turns to Sam and says in a low voice, but loud enough Castiel hears, "It's not gonna be...awkward. Is it?"

"Come inside already, Cas!" Sam says. "Come in out of the cold."

"I brought flowers," Castiel says.

 

\---

 

The party is more or less what Castiel had expected from Jo's party. It's quieter, instrumental versions of Christmas songs being played from the stereo by a Christmas tree in the living room. The quiet is sometimes interrupted by raucous laughter, but the crowd remains calm. His suit and coat don't stand out like they had at Jo's party. He fits in with the formal wear of the party guests. 

Sam leads Castiel to Mary, who lights up when she sees him. Sam introduces Castiel to his father, John, before excusing himself to see if more refreshments need to be put out.

Mary accepts the bracelet graciously, taking off her pearl bracelet and handing it to her husband before clasping Castiel's gift to her wrist.

"It's lovely," Mary says.

Mary keeps Castiel by her side, claiming the need to make up for all the times Castiel couldn't attend her other dinners.

"I'm sorry about that. I realize my mistake now," Castiel says.

His eyes find Sam by the staircase, talking to an older woman with light-brunette hair.

Mary waves him off, "It's no big. As long as you're having fun now. And we still have next year!"

Mary introduces her to the Winchesters' friends and family. She works the room in a way Castiel is accustomed to seeing at the Inn. Unlike the Inn, Castiel discovers, Mary Winchester has a biting wit and colorful language.

"Dammit, Dad," Mary mutters in the middle of Rufus Turner's monologue on being arrested in the seventies.

"Sorry, Rufus, I have to stop my dad from making an ass of himself," Mary excuses herself, patting Castiel on the arm before leaving.

"Anyway," Rufus starts.

"Rufus!" Sam calls, walking over, "Please tell Bobby that Bacardi is not worth its cost."

"It gets the job done, doesn't it?" a man Castiel recognizes as Bobby Singer asks.

"What are you talking about, you old fart?" Rufus Turner exclaims.

As Rufus begins rambling about alcohol variations and their value, Sam takes Castiel's hand and gently tugs him away.

"Are you taking me to another game room?" Castiel asks.

Sam shakes his head. He leads Castiel past the guests and up the stairs. At the top, Sam steers Castiel to the left and to a door he opens up to reveal a child's room. They enter the room, Sam closing the door behind them.

Castiel looks around, "Is this...?"

Sam ducks his head. The room has shelves of books and G.I. Joe dolls. There are pictures of Sam through the ages, some with Jo and Dean and some with Sam and his parents. The bedspread is a nondescript green, which Castiel is somewhat disappointed by.

Their hands remain clasped, and Castiel makes no attempt to let go when Sam walks over and sits on the bed. They sit in silence for a moment. Castiel can barely make out the conversation and music from downstairs.

When it doesn't appear as though Sam will speak, Castiel asks, "Why didn't you tell me Mary Winchester is your mother?"

Sam laughs, "Is it a deal breaker?"

"Not at all. I love Mary Winchester."

"So I've been told."

Sam smiles serenely. Castiel doesn't feel the need to elaborate.

"Why did you never ask me out?" Castiel asks.

Sam shrugs, "I tried. Talking to you at Jo's party was my attempt. But when you never called, I figured... Well, and then after those texts..."

Castiel considers this.

"You thought I wasn't interested."

"I knew you were interested in something," Sam says quietly.

"Do not misunderstand, Sam Winchester. I very much appreciate your assets."

Sam huffs, a passing laugh, and Castiel thinks back to that night so long ago when Sam took notice of Castiel's poor social skills and invited him along anyway. For reasons Castiel doesn't fully understand, Sam likes Castiel. He likes Castiel enough to talk to Castiel the morning after.

"I am interested," Castiel insists, in case it isn't yet clear to Sam.

Sam nods slowly.

"I saw you around the Inn," Sam says, sounding hesitant. A smile breaks his face, "Mom would always say you're a 'nice young gentleman.' She always wanted to set me up with you."

"Really?"

Sam laughs, exuberant and beautiful. Castiel wonders how many times he's missed the chance to see Sam laugh like that because their conversations were limited to text messages.

"She'd tell me she invited you to dinner but you could never make it. I thought you were a recluse, so I was surprised when I saw you at Jo's party."

Castiel sighs. He should have accepted invitations from Jo and Mary Winchester sooner.

From the corner of his eye, Castiel sees Sam leaning towards him. Castiel closes his eyes, expecting Sam to kiss him, but Sam lets his head drop on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel rubs his thumb against the back of Sam's hand.

After some time, Castiel hears someone clamber their way up the stairs. The footsteps stop outside the door and there's a knock. 

Castiel hears Dean ask, "Am I interrupting?"

"No," Sam says, sitting up.

"Oh thank God," Dean sighs, opening the door. "Mom's been looking for you guys. Countdown starts in less than 5, let's get a move on."

Sam and Castiel follow Dean downstairs where Mary Winchester waits for them at the bottom. She ushers them to the living room where the stereo is set to a radio station, DJs prattling about the upcoming new year.

Castiel catches Mary Winchester watching him and Sam, her eyes darting to their hands held together. Castiel attempts to dislodge his hand, embarrassed, but Sam holds onto him tight.

"It's okay," Sam whispers in Castiel's ear.

Castiel catches Mary Winchester's eyes, and the two share a smile.

John stands beside Mary Winchester and says, "All right, quiet down everyone! Nine--"

The room follows along in the chant. When he feels Sam squeezing his hand, Castiel begins to chant too.

"Two! One! Happy New Year!"

Around the room, small crackers explode, filling the air with streamers and the smell of smoke. On the radio, "Auld Lang Syne" plays.

Sam pulls Castiel along, behind the Christmas tree and hidden by the party. He holds Castiel's face tenderly in his hands and captures Castiel's lips in a kiss. Castiel draws Sam nearer, pulling Sam by the front of his sweater. 

"Happy New Year, Cas," Sam says when the kiss breaks, breathless. 

Castiel opens his mouth to wish Sam the same, but turns to the tree and asks, "Did you take the picture in front of this Christmas tree?" 

"Cas, are you asking me if I sent you a nude I took in my parents' living room?"

Castiel wrinkles his nose, the thought of anything sexual regarding Mary Winchester completely turning him off. 

"I have my own Christmas tree. If you want to see it," Sam says. 

Castiel tilts his head, asks, "Is that a euphemism?"

"You know what, Cas, it's actually not."

Castiel nods, "I'd like that."

 

\---

 

"I'm sorry I led you to believe I like Hello Kitty," Castiel says.

Sam groans, "No, it's okay. It's my own fault. I thought maybe it was a passing interest you never had the chance to explore."

Castiel peels off the tape still stuck to the Hello Kitty alarm clock Sam gave him for Christmas. Sam had been late to work on a few occasions because he attempted to use the current alarm clock Castiel has in his room. He hadn't known Castiel received the clock due to a game of Yankee Swap until that morning, when they paid a visit to Castiel's sister. Sam had Castiel's gift prepared since Thanksgiving.

"I appreciate it, nonetheless," Castiel assures Sam, kissing him on the cheek. 

Castiel has been dating Sam for almost a year (a year and a half, if they count their initial relationship), and they planned a trip to Aspen for New Year's. For Christmas, Sam accompanied Castiel to church in the morning and participated in Yankee Swap at Castiel’s sister’s house. Dean sits at the base of the tree in Mary Winchester's house, passing out presents. Sam started the Christmas exchange with an apology. 

Mary scolds Dean for laughing at Sam's present to Castiel and threatens to replace the candy in his stocking with coal. From his seat on the floor beside Sam, Castiel can see John in the kitchen, checking on the Christmas turkey.

"I don't have your gift right now," Castiel says in undertone while the rest of the Winchesters are distracted.  

"Oh, that's okay, Cas, you didn't have to get me anything," Sam says.

"Do you remember what you gave me last year?" Castiel asks. 

Sam frowns in contemplation before his face clears and a blush graces his cheeks.

"I hope you can understand why I didn't think it appropriate to give it to you now," Castiel says solemnly, tampering down a smile.

Sam wraps an arm around Castiel's shoulder and kisses his temple. 

"Castiel, will you be staying for dinner?" Mary Winchester asks, unwrapping her present from Dean.

"Of course," Castiel says. "I wouldn't miss any of your dinners for the world."


End file.
